Six More Teens
by BluePopsicle
Summary: The year is 2040. 25 years after Nikki moved to Nunavut. But that was then, and this is now. Now, her son and daughter were applying for jobs in the same mall, alongside the children of Jen and Jude, Caitlin and Chris (OC) and Wyatt and Julia (OC). SYOC. Submit your OC! Apps are open! Accepting MALE ONLY for MAIN ROLES. Girls are still welcome as reoccuring.


The year is 2040. 25 years after Nikki moved to Nunavut. Things had changed. She was only gone until graduation, at which point she moved back to Montreal for school. Things picked up almost right where she had left off. Sure, there were some ex-girlfriends and boyfriends that would come up in conversation that she hadn't heard of, but overall, things were the same. Well, except for one thing – Jude and Jen had become…_close. _At first, she thought she had missed something, but Caitlin and Jonesy both assured her that she hadn't. However, about a week later, Wyatt had noticed it, too. And about a month later, they finally confessed to be dating. But that was then, and this is now. Now, her son and daughter were applying for jobs in the same mall, alongside the children of Jen and Jude, Caitlin and Chris – whom she met at her new job as manager of Albatross and Finch – and Wyatt and Julia – whom he met in his senior year in college – she was in her third year. Nikki still wasn't entirely sure how well they'd do on their interviews, but she told them not to worry. After all, if she had gotten the job she wanted instead of working at the Khaki Barn, who knows how her life would've turned out?

**-The Plot-**

The children of your favorite 6Teen characters are now applying for their first jobs at the Galleria Mall! And the best part? The children will be characters of YOUR creation! So, read the couples and wanted characters and then submit away!

**-The Couples: For Main Characters-**

Jonesy and Nikki Garcia: Of course. Even you saw it coming. They got back together when she got back, and they never split up, Jonesy proposing a year after they graduated. They have 2 children, one boy and one girl, aged 15 and 17. Nikki currently manages a travel agency in the mall, while Jonesy works as a temp.

Jude and Jennifer Lizowski: When they started dating, they kept it a secret. After everyone found out, they wished it was still a secret. Although usually very tame in public, once the PDA started, it was difficult to stop it. However, they were a very secure couple, never getting jealous and remaining very much in love. They currently have 2 children – one son and a daughter, aged 17 and 15. They argue a lot, but mostly because Jude can be lazy and Jen's so busy. Jen is the assistant to the mayor, and Jude still drives the zamboni.

Chris and Caitlin Walker: Chris is a graphic designer for Albatross and Finch. He's 5'11, a bit on the lanky side, and has light brown hair and wears glasses. They met when he came in to take some pictures for the company viewbook for new employees, and after meeting Caitlin he found excuses to go in to the store. The couple often jokes that if they met in high school they would've never got together as Chris was (and still is) a huge nerd. They have one child.

Wyatt and Julia Williams: Julia met Wyatt in his last year of college. It was second semester when they met – the film studies student auditioned for the school production of Beauty and the Beast and landed the role of one of the Silly Girls. Wyatt was part of the orchestra, when one offhand comment lead to a coffee date. Julia is on the shorter side with strawberry blonde hair and pale, freckly skin. The couple is fairly mellow. Wyatt works as a background musician for a major record label and Julia is professor, teaching film studies at the school they met at. They have one child.

**-The Couples: For Reoccuring Characters-**

William and Starr Hall

Caleb and Chrissy Brown

Ethan and Kristen White

Jacob and Kirsten Black

Paul and Tricia Robertson

Chad and Serena Young

Darth and Julie Scott

-Wanted Characters-

2 Garcia children – one boy and one girl –aged 15 or 17. 17 YEAR OLD BOY OPEN. _Taken - Scarlet Garcia age 15_

2 Lisowski children – one boy and one girl – aged 15 or 17. 17 YEAR OLD BOY OPEN._ Taken – Keely Anabel Lisowski age 15_

1 Walker child – any gender, any age between 14 and 18. Open.

1 William child – any gender, any age between 14 and 18. _Taken - Acelynn Cora "Ace" Williams age 16_

Any reoccurring characters of working age.

-The Application-

Name:

Nickname (if applicable):

Age:

Grade (if applicable):

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Appearance (include their off work outfit):

Personality (detailed, please):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Flaws:

History:

Relationship with family:

Ideal first date:

Dreams/Goals:

Biggest insecurity:

Kinds of people they'd be friends with:

A Random Quote (so I can get to know that character better):

Their top 3 jobs:

Your top 3 places for them to work (ie: If you were to put Nikki in the Khaki Barn, this is where you would put it. 2/3 must be different then THEIR top 3):

Anything else important:


End file.
